


[title of fic]

by andorjyny



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andorjyny/pseuds/andorjyny
Summary: A collection of ficlets from tumblr prompts, and probably some wips that I have no intention of finishing.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @andoraswstory/cassleia's prompt time, and so what had happened was I saw time and was like, hey I can push the neurodivergent agenda with this. cassian is adhd, jyn is asd and adhd.

Jyn doesn't like sitting still. He can hear it in how her foot taps out a mindless beat against the edge of his pilot seat. Tip tap, tip tap. To his ears: a leatherbound heartbeat, steel-toed binary. Cassian has built a life on his tendency towards hyper awareness, on finding patterns in the mundane. But time is an odd man out, time is frustratingly hard for him to quantify.

He is used to blinding himself to time without much effort; lying in wait on rooftops, gazing through a rifle scope... this has never been tedious work for him. Focus is a comfort.

Tip tap, tip tap. Jyn Erso, he acknowledges with a wry smile, feels time passing a little too much. Useful when he gets lost in his tinkering on base (he sets alarms on his chrono but he likes her voice better). Less useful when he's trying to re-read their mission briefing before they enter realspace. 

Tip tap, tip tap, tip tap. 

Without looking up from his datapad, he rests his hand on her boot. She stills. "Sorry," she mumbles.

"Jyn." He squeezes gently, brushes a thumb over a scuff. His chest feels too small for the affection she inspires in him. " _Don't_ be."


	2. hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @timelordthirteen on tumblr asked, any of the Rogue One crew + hug
> 
> rated m for makin' sweet, sweet love. but vaguely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i was writing this while listening to pov by ariana grande, i had Emotions, and now we have this rambling nonsense.

Jyn can't say she understands _why_ Cassian loves her. She's not blind to her aesthetic appeal (at least by human standards), but aesthetic only goes so far. Certainly he loves her body, he has told her so with his words and without. It’s in how he looks at her during meetings, so hot that she's shocked Hoth stays frozen around them, that no one notices the fleeting glances they share. In how he crowds into her space in dark corners and the privacy of his quarters or hers. In his hands skimming over her lower back when he passes behind her.

It’s in the way he goes down on her, an arm holding her hips down when it gets too good. Or how he rakes his trembling fingers through her hair when she goes down on him, dark eyes landing on her lips around him before drifting off to trace her cheeks hollowed out. It’s in his smile against her neck when she gets particularly handsy.

He fucks her so _nicely_ but it's a fair bit more than that. He's almost always looked at her like she's an utter delight (which is… not something she is used to), way before they fell into bed with each other, even before they even really knew each other. All the way back on Jedha, she'd caught him watching her (and she'd been watching him too) like she was worth being watched. 

It had made her skin itch back then. Like she'd been warm and then cold and then warm again, and she'd tingled all over with the weight of his attention. 

//

She remembers the first time he’d held her in her arms, shortly after their escape from Scarif. He’d been in so much pain he’d shivered from it (and the stims Tonc had found on the shuttle), and she’d been so scared that he’d actually leave her behind if she closed her eyes for too long, for longer than a blink. 

She’d heard Bodhi shouting to prepare for takeoff, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Cassian, covered in sand and dust and sweat and blood and-

“Jyn,” he’d whispered as he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. “Come here.”

And he’d wrapped his arms around her, and she’d thrown hers around him as he trembled, and as she met his gaze, she’d hoped that the rebels had gotten the plans, that the shuttle would get them home, that Cassian would live to explore this thing between them, that they’d destroy the Death Star, that she could take a nice, long shower with real hot water.

//

She’s gotten all of that and more.


	3. elopement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @lunasink on tumblr prompted elopement which 😘🥰

Giddy giggling   
tongue-  
in-between-teeth smiles,  
fingerprints reaching for mirror images,   
blue sky and suns-shine  
in windswept hair,  
seafoam soaked   
pant legs rolled to knees,  
seasaltsand and   
the weightlessness of healing   
together,  
of hearts beating fast,  
weakstrong and just out of sync,  
a duet in 4/4:

the rings, the waves,  
the dark-eyed babe   
their only witnesses


End file.
